Cave Canem
by flowerdrops
Summary: One entry of the Journal of Lily Evans, about the day that the dreaded James Potter saved her from a dog attack. :Jily;Blackinnon:


**A/N: This is written for the ****_Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge - Diagon Alley _****_a. Amanuensis Quills- Write a journal fic including the prompts important, lake, and unknown _and the _Huge TV Show Quotes Bucket - 5. "Dear Diary. A chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe...that lie will haunt me forever." - Damon Salvatore, the Vampire Diaries._**

* * *

I was just writing about today when Marlene came behind me. "What are you doing, Lily?" She asked me, startling me and making me jump in fright. After I had just grumbled, Writing, you stunt, she laughed and said, "Dear Diary. A chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe... that lie will haunt me forever."

Marlene sits herself next to me in the grass and suddenly wrests this journal from me.

I protested, of course, since this is _my _journal and I like my privacy. But do you really think that a girl like Marl will give this back to me?

Anyway, she flicks through it with surprising interest - making faces at some and reading them out in a loud voice, but luckily there are really no one around here to listen to them. But still makes me flush.

"Ugh. Potter's so annoying. Ugh. I just want to murder him on the spot." Marlene made quite a face at that, which made me smile. Seriously, this girl is one big ray of sunshine. "Lils. Are you sure you want to murder Potter? I mean, it's good to, but I don't think it's going to help you get a job. Professor McGonagal will defiantly write it into your file, and what next?"

She forced another laugh out of me once again.

We just sat there in the grass for around twenty minutes, both of us watching the lake. We saw the Giant Squid floating up to look at us. He wiggled and splashed his tentacles around, wanting our attention.

Marlene giggled and walked forward to stroke him. He seemed to purr like a cat.

To say the truth, I kind of love the Giant Squid. Seriously. He's so really cute, and actually quite a good cuddler. (Well, according to Remus, according to Black, according to Potter so I really don't know if it's true.)

Then both of us heard a wild bark and shouting, so we turned around and nearly got trampled. And I lost my mind.

Black told me the next day about what had happened.

And after that I had nearly freaked out in a whole new different level.

So, as he said, and Marlene actually helped him with the crazy story. The barstard was walking his dog (likely story; more like walking himself) along the lake; big bad dog, he said, and with big sharp teeth that go 'click click click' (seriously, what is his problem) when his dog went haywire.

He (and I mean the damned dog) began barking at everything and everyone and tried to bite everything and everyone and it started to give chase to me and Marl.

Look, seriously there was his large teeth, and sharp teeth, and the dog was growling at us and there was this drooling and... ugh, gross.

And then I started screaming. While Marl was frozen to the ground with fear.

Then the dog pounced at us. I ran, then came back for Marl and dragged her with me. We seemed to have ran to the other side of the lake when the dog pounced on us and pinned us to the ground. He was drooling on both of us and pawing on our backs while Sirius was shouting and yelling and trying to get the dog off of us while trying really hard not to laugh out loud.

I screamed again and again and my voice actually went hoarse with all the screaming.

And that's when I closed my eyes with the exhaustion. But just before then, I thought that something - unknown - had picked me up and carried me away.

So, I'm here now, sitting in the hospital wing, with this journal on my lap and a quill in my hand, waiting for Black to finish the story.

"Who was it? I mean - what was it? Who - what helped me?" I ask him in confusion. He cocked his head and Marlene sighed next to his shoulder, and I get a strange feeling that she knows the answer. Black puts a finger to his lips and whispered, "Guess."

I cross my arms in front of my chest to show my anger, and snapped at him. "Enough with your stupid guessing games, Black! Now, who was it!"

"Me, Evans."

And he appeared. And my nightmare slash daydream happened.

Potter. Could you believe it? Potter walked into the door of the hospital wing. And (surprise surprise) he was completely serious.

"Me, Evans. It was me who saved you." He said.

I turned in anger towards Black. "This was staged, right? Right, Marlene?"

I glanced towards my best friend who shrugged at me.

Turning towards Potter, he burst into laughter at the same time as Black. Then the asshole threw open his arms really _spontaneously_ and smiled at me. "Wanna give your glorious superman a hug and a kiss in gratitude?"

I stood up and threw my pillow at him.

"You're pathetic! Both of you!"

And that just made them burst into more hysterical laughter. And to say the truth, I'm actually kind of constraining myself not to laugh out loud. Marlene also slipped out of her bed and hugged me from behind and laid her head on my right shoulder.

"Hey. Don't get all ripper on them. You know that they are all dumbasses, right?" She said softly and squeezed my shoulders reassuringly. "Remember the old saying: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Yeah, right." I said cockily, before I crawled back into the bed before Madam Pomphrey could press me back onto it again.

It's such a good thing that I have a such important friend, and such an important 'enemy'... Oh, was that out loud?


End file.
